Devil eye
Devil Eye ( or Evil Eye or Mystic Eye) is a Cursed Gear's demon who lend his powers to Beryl. His objectives are clearly to awake King Inma. Personality Devil Eye is hard to depict since he made few aparitions. He's loyal to King Inma since each of his actions are made in order to awake him. For this, he won't hesitate to cooperate with anyone who can help him, like Beryl or Seaclya. But he won't do anything who can disturbe this objective. Since he know that Lilina could be the Inma's bride, he accept to not break her and just let Beryl play with her as long as she won't interfer with Lilina's destiny History Before Cursed Armor We don't know whate origin have Devil Eye, if he were human before serving King Inma or anything else. All we know is that he encounter Beryl after she were betrayed by a man she loved. He offer her to have Soul Brand and Lust power if she sacrifice an eye and help him to awake the king Inma. Beryl accepted and sacrified her eye. When she gain her power, she killed the man who betrayed her and Evil Eye transplant his penis to Beryl, making her a futanari. Then the woman become dominant and manipulate people via Devil Eye's power for raping them. She become the Anvil rapist and cover her actions via an adventurer identity. In Cursed Armor. Devil Eye's first aparition in game occur after Beryl captured Lilina and attempt to change her mind. Seaclya made an aparition and asked to Devil Eye to avoid to change Lilina's personality since she's trained to become Inma's bride. Devil Eye explain that he can't do against' Beryl will since she's the one who use his powers. However, Beryl accept to not change Lilina's mentality but she will alter her common sense. Later, after Beryl were arested and she escaped to reach Magic Academy, he overused his powers to change all teachers and students comon sense. To regain his power, he must have some rest, leaving her partner powerless. When Lilina manage to gain enought lust energy to summon Seaclya, Evil Eye will teleport Lilina, Seaclya, Beryl and Ross to the dungeon were the Magic Academy's director is captive. He offer to Seaclya to join their forces to awake king Inma... the succubus decline his offer. After Lilina defeat Beryl, her and Devil Eye escaped. In Cursed Armor II In a flashback, it said that Beryl, who couldn't submit Lilina due to her new divine powers, decide to seal herself with Seaclya and, by extention, Devil Eye. This one were against the idea, but her partner did it anyway, arguing that someone will probably save her, sooner or later... Power and Abilities Devil Eyes power arent clearly depicted in the game. He lend them to Beryl. The woman can use them to use lust energy, like Lilina or a "Soul Brand" skill to hypnosis people and alter personalities and comon sense. People who are afected by Soul brand will be marked by a tatoo on the abdomen. The more they are affected, the biggest is the tatoo. However, it seems that is possible to remove thoses alterations since Seaclya offer it to Lilina, but after her firsts experiences with Beryl, some effects will remain since the tatoo hadn't disaperead and Lilina still attracted by Beryl penis. Relationship Beryl : Since he lend his power to Beryl, it seems that Devil Eye trust her. He must saw in her a valuable partner for his mission. Seaclya : Even if those two demons serve the same master, Devil Eye have trouble to team up with the succubi. He tried, but Seaclya decline his offer. Lilina : Even if she is supposed to become Inma's bride, Devil Eye shown no interest to Lilina. Maybe he had a plan who wont include her. So he let Beryl do whaterver she want with Seaclya's protegee. Category:Cursed Armour Category:Major Characters